


Aurora Borealis

by Loptyrs



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: F/M, Face Sitting, Self Insert, Vaginal Sex, and is flustered, commission, hrid gets toasty, the summoner is cheeky too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loptyrs/pseuds/Loptyrs
Summary: It's been months since the Summoner aided the royal siblings of Nifl and Prince Hríd has gotten quite acquainted with the summoner. But over the months, she has been leaving him flustered and it stirs up a feeling in his chest that's still unfamiliar to him.So the summoner decides to help him out with it.A commission for a friend.





	Aurora Borealis

**Author's Note:**

> A commission for Penguins. Thank you!!

It had been months since the summoner had aided the royals of Nifl in fighting off their adversaries in Múspell. They had used their best warriors to rescue Prince Hríd from the clutches of Surtr and his minions. It was taxing on everyone in the Order of Heroes. They had narrowly escaped with their lives, getting just out of reach from the flames that had consumed poor Gunnthrá.    
They mourned for those lost in battle, honoring their memories with ceremonies celebrating their lives and accomplishments. 

 

As for the summoner, she had gotten better acquainted with the Prince of Nifl. He had been the proverbial “ice prince” at first. Polite, but reserved, keeping himself guarded. But once she had chipped away at his icy exterior, revealing a softer, sensitive side of him. Hríd was a kind heart that did not care for battle much, but did not hesitate to become the fearsome warrior that the summoner had seen out on the battlefield. He was usually soft spoken and formal with his manner of speaking. But unbeknownst to many, the prince was so easy to fluster. Words of praise would send tinges of pink to his cheeks. And as the praise came, the deeper his blush would run.    
So when the summoner had insinuated casual flirting with the prince, a deep flush of crimson would paint his cheeks, leaving him absolutely flabbergasted. 

 

“I…I’m flattered, Summoner…” 

 

“I only speak the truth, my lord,” she said, a mischievous grin pulling at the corners of her soft pink lips.   
She gasped, her grin growing ever wider.    
“Ah! Do I see a blush?” she teased. 

 

Hríd looked away, icicle blue irises avoiding her starry eyes.    
She was charming. Too charming. His heart pounded in his chest. He could hear the blood in his ears rushing through his ears. Curse complexion for flushing him so.    
“Perhaps… though you are the one to blame for this, Summoner,” he replied, sheepish. He tried his best to conceal his ever growing blush from her. But alas, it was all in vain as she peered at him from under her hood. Soft golden locks had fallen from the confines of her hood. They glimmered under the light of the strategy room like liquid sunlight. He wondered if the strands of gold were as soft as he thought. 

Watching her smile made him wonder how soft those lips of hers really were.

 

“Me? I’m just saying the truth, Lord Hríd. It’s not every day you get to get to spend time with a warrior such as yourself,” she said, looking up at him.    
Prince Hríd of Nifl was a handsome man. With eyes that almost seem to glow in the light, hey were like the colorful lights that streaked the skies of Nifl against the night’s midnight blue canvas, painting the darkness with purples, pinks and greens. His face was strong and stern, but had a sort of gentleness that she had come to grow fond of with each passing day. 

  
  


Hríd smiled, looking down at her, losing himself in soft verdant green eyes. They seemed to twinkle, like there were specks of stardust in her irises. Hríd could get lost in the forests of green.    
His mouth was dry. The summoner was a beautiful woman, any right minded being could see that. But the way she looked at him… it made his heart flutter, making his palms sweat. He felt so… feverish. This feeling had run through his veins, filling them with a sort of electricity he had only felt only a handful of times in his life. But as of late, it had always flooded him, filling him like a cup that was just about to overflow.

 

Something in the back of his head was urging him to take her in his arms and feel his warmth radiate against her own. He wanted to hold her against him, feeling every curve of her body against him, memorizing the little bits of deeper green in her eyes. He wanted to see the stars that were hidden within.

Those eyes… those lips… he wondered what they would taste like if he just… 

 

She looked up at him, curious.    
“My lord? Are you feeling well? You’re looking a little red. I can call a cleric if--”

 

He could feel her warmth when she moved closer to him, hand resting at his bicep. Her hand was so soft…so warm...The self control that was keeping him sane cracked like ice. 

 

“Summoner. If you insist on being so forward with me, I won’t be able to hold back,” Hríd said, voice low, like a rumble deep in his chest. 

 

A look of surprise crossed her face. But the shock had melted to an expression of mischief.    
The summoner leaned in closer, whispering to him so her words were only for him.    
“Then don’t.”

 

The crash of an avalanche could be heard in the distance. Snow and ice cascaded down the mountain, barreling and ripping through the trees, taking down anything that was in was in its furious path.    
That avalanche was his Hríd’s self control. The last of the blue strands that kept him together snapped like a twig. His fingers itched to feel her skin against him, feeling the warmth coursing through her. Desire swam in those big turquoise blue eyes of his, darkening them. Clouding them.    
Acting on impulse, he pulled her close to him. His cheeks flushed. 

 

“Do you understand what you are asking of me, Summoner?” he asked, voice low. His grip tightened around her waist. Her hands rested at his chest, palms feeling the pounding of his heart against his chest. “Are you sure this is what you wa--”

 

The summoner pulled the prince down by his collar down for a kiss, giving him her answer.

It was warm. Consuming. The taste of her lips against his was so sweet, like freshly picked strawberries. Juicy and ripe on a hot summer day. He could get lost in the sweetness of her lips and tongue. The brush of her tongue against his lower lip set his nerves ablaze. Heat stirred in his stomach.    
The prince pulled her closer, deepening their kiss. His hand cradled the back of her head, bunching the back of her hood in his hand.    
He pulled it back to reveal her face to him, locks of gold falling in little waves framing her soft face. Her cheeks were as flushed as his.  Her eyes were just as clouded with lust, framed by soft eyelashes. A catlike grin had played at the corners of her mouth. An airy giggle left her as he leaned in close again to capture her lips in his again. Slight nips at the other’s lip made them gasp in surprise. Teeth and tongue had moved together in a dance. It was instinctual. And they couldn’t get enough of each other. She consumed his every thought, and his kiss…his embrace… they were enough to make her melt. 

 

Hríd briefly broke their kiss to take her in his arms and lift her onto the tactics table, moving any and all papers critical to the next battle onto the floor, forgotten, collecting dust. The summoner pulled him to her again, resuming their heated kiss. Her hands held him close, legs wrapping around his hips in attempts to bring him closer. No matter how close their bodies would be, it wouldn’t be enough. Not with all these clothes on. 

The summoner stole all the air from his lungs, and yet, she was the oxygen he was so deprived of. Watching the gentle rise and fall of her chest made him want to see more of her. Hríd needed to feel her heated skin under his cool hands. 

 

“Summoner…” he hissed, gulping down air. His fingers dug into her hips, gripping her. “Allow me this indulgence…please…” 

His voice was so strained and guttural, like a growl rumbling deep in his chest. It was so debauched compared to how he usually spoke. She reached up to cup his cheek. 

 

“Well we should move ourselves to my room before someone finds us like this then, hmm?” the summoner cooed, her hot breath tickling his ear. 

If there was any other strands of his sanity left, Hríd had felt them shatter as she took his hand in hers, squeezing it as she led him to her room.

* * *

 

“Oh gods! Hríd I-- mmn!” the summoner mewled. Her soft hands tangled in the mess that was his soft mallow hair, fingers tugging at the strands as his tongue licked up her wet slit. His cool, calloused hands held her firm to keep her from wriggling to far. There was an occasional slap to her cute ass followed by a hard squeeze, making her cry out for him. 

Hríd was relentless in pleasuring his dear summoner, brushing his tongue against her clit, toying with it with just the tip of his tongue. Her fingers tugged harder, grinding her hips into his face. Her cries were music to his ears. Each crescendo that came crashing down made his arousal twitch in his pants.

She was getting closer, and closer to that sweet release, and she could almost taste it before the prince pulled away, leaving her high and dry. She felt a chill where his lips once were.

 

The summoner whined as the prince pulled away.    
His own mischievous grin had formed on his face. He could still taste her against his lips as he wet them with his tongue. 

 

“ I’m not done with you just yet,” he growled against her thigh, sending pleasurable vibrations against her skin.    
Taking her by the wrist, Hríd flipped the two of them over, displaying his incredible strength to his summoner. She was taken by surprise when the prince had flipped her on her back, pinning her to the bed. A sly smile of her own had formed when he began to strip himself of the undershirt that was left from when they had lost their clothes upon entering her room. Her hand reached up to feel his chiseled features, admiring how cool he was to touch. The contrast in temperature excited her. 

 

“I sure hope not. You wouldn’t leave me like this, would you?”

  
Hríd pressed bruising kisses to her neck, tearing her own small clothes away to reveal her soft, perky breasts. His hands felt so good against them. Her nipples hardened to the cold fingers tweaking them, making her hum in delight. His other hand moved down to her wetness, two long fingers slipping in with ease. Another airy moan left her as they curled inside, nudging at the sweet spot inside her. 

  
“Not for a second.”

 

The removal of his fingers almost made the summoner scream. Twice, he’s tugged her back from her imminent release. However the slow grind of his thick cock had her nerves singing.    
He pushed in, slowly. Inch by inch. The initial stretch was almost enough to make her come right then and there. But once he was fully sheathed in her hot wetness, Hríd let out a low groan. 

 

“Move… fuck me…” the summoner whined, moving her hips to find some sort of relief.    
  
It didn’t take long for the prince to take her legs and hook them over his shoulders, and slam into her. The bed creaked under their weight, each slam back into her sending pleasurable shocks throughout their bodies.    
The summoner muffled her loud cries with his lips, pulling him down for desperate kisses. Her nails dragged down his back, leaving her own marks on him, making him hers. 

 

He was dizzy from her overwhelming heat. It consumed him. Each deep thrust warmed him to the core, filling his stomach with a heat that was rare for him. He lost himself in this pleasure so much that his own release had bubbled within him, coaxing him to just let go with her.    
Hands searched for hers, grasping them. His fingers intertwined with her one delicate ones. His sweaty forehead pressed against hers as his thrusts had become a bit shallower.    
  
“I’m… I’m close…” he said in a hushed whisper.    
His flushed expression was so cute… eyes pleading her to reach climax with him.    
  
The summoner pulled him closer, pressing a kiss to his lips.    
“Then come with me… I want to give me everything,” she cooed. 

  
Still teasing until the very end now, wasn’t she, he thought.    
  
Hríd slowed his pace to something far more manageable so that his lover could experience this blue screened euphoria with him.    
And once she had found herself drowning in those white waves, a loud wail of his name left her pink lips. She squeezed down on him, dragging him down into the abyss with her.    
He muffled his own noises in the crook of her neck, biting down. There would surely be a deep bruise later.   
  
It was the warmth he was searching for. It wrapped itself around him like a blanket made of velvet. Comforting. Soothing.    
They fell together. Hand in hand.    
  
And once they had landed together, Hríd rolled off to wrap his arms around her, embracing her in his arms. She nuzzled him, peppering little kisses on his face.    
  


“That was… wow…” she said, breathless.

 

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself,” he crooned, snuggling with her.    
  
“We have to do that again.”   
Hríd could feel her smirk against his skin. His heart skipped in anticipation.    
He squeezed her, making her gasp softly. His own lips trailed up her neck, leaving little nips in between.    
  
“You’re an eager one, aren’t you? Be careful what you ask for, because you just might get it,” he said, breath tickling her ear. 

The summoner bit her lip.    
  


This was going to be one hell of a night.    
  



End file.
